Stuck
by BluJPlover
Summary: When a certain diner owner and a certain inn owner get stuck in one little Inn room what could possibly happen?Rated T for safety
1. The door

Lorelai approached the counter, her hair in a messy pony tail, glasses askew on her face. Luke regarded her with a wary eye. She waved him over halfheartedly.

"Coffee," she mumbled and laid her head against the cool counter. Luke got a cup and poured her coffee with a frown. Lorelai tried to get the mug to her mouth without lifting her head but her efforts were futile. She begrudgingly lifted her head and sipped her drink. Luke took note of the dark circles under her eyes and leaned over the counter towards her.

"Lorelai are you okay?" he asked his voice low and filled with concern.

"What do you mean?" Lorelai asked, pretending to be clueless.

Luke sighed. "Lorelai you've come into the diner every day this week looking like crap." He leaned back slightly, arms crossed and a frown tugging at the corner of his mouth.

"Thanks Luke. Look I know, it's just the Inn has to be ready and I have a lot of work to do believe me and with Rory at Yale, I'm just stressed out, okay?"

Luke sighed but accepted her answer. The diner had a slow but steady stream of customers and Luke turned to start a fresh brew of coffee. Lorelai finished her coffee and left in a hurry, aware of all the work she had to accomplish yet that day. What she was not aware of was her purse sitting forlorn on the counter.

Lorelai pulled up to the Inn. She reached back out of habit for her purse but came up with empty air. She panicked slightly; all she needed was in that purse. She stumbled up the steps and rushed into the kitchen out of breath.

"Sookie!" she cried over the din of the workers. Sookie's head popped up from the middle of a group and she came over.

"What's wrong?" Sookie asked, wiping her hands on her apron.

"My purse it's gone!" she cried.

"Well where was the last place you had it." Sookie said trying to calm her friend down as she leaned over to stir a dish.

"I had it…at...Luke's!" she exclaimed and rushed out of the kitchen leaving a befuddled Sookie in her wake.

Lorelai was knocked to the ground when she ran into someone as she was reaching the front door.

"I'm sorry," she mumbled as she tried to pick herself up.

A flannel clad arm reached down and helped her up. Lorelai looked up slowly as she pushed her hair behind her ears and her face brightened.

"Thanks Luke."

She spotted the purse in Luke's hand and smiled.

"I didn't take you for a purse kind of guy." she teased. Luke frowned and his cheeks reddened.

"You left it at the diner. I just thought I'd bring it to you." he said gruffly.

"Aww thanks Luke." she giggled. Luke handed her the purse and turned to leave.

"Hey Luke, wait." she said quickly.

"Yeah?" he asked as he turned back towards her.

"Can you fix something in room 12?" she asked hopefully.

"I ah I don't have my tools."

"Dirty, but you can use some that are here."

Luke sighed. "Yeah sure."

Lorelai smiled and went out to the shed to get the toolbox.

"Luke!" The call came from the direction Lorelai had gone.

Luke followed the voice and found Lorelai trying pitifully to lift the tool box. He resisted the urge to laugh and took it from her. She gave him a weak smile as she followed him back inside.

"Ok so where is the room?" Luke asked.

"Oh follow me." Lorelai said before depositing her purse behind the desk and leading the way upstairs. Luke complied and followed. They arrived in front of room 12 and Lorelai opened the door. Luke paused before entering to adjust the box. He stepped inside and watched Lorelai rummage in the bathroom for something. Suddenly her head shot up.

"Luke don't let the door ..." she called as she watched the door click shut. "close..." she finished as Luke turned to grab at the handle. The door was locked.

"Lorelai?" he questioned.

"Yeah." she replied weakly.

"How are we gonna get out of here...don't you have a key."

Lorelai gulped. "No…not on me…we haven't adjusted the door locks quite yet."

Luke let out a long sigh. He strode across the room to a telephone.

"Can't we just use this?"

"It's not um hooked up yet."

"Not hooked up." Luke repeated dully.

Lorelai only nodded. She bit her lip. Sookie and Michel would probably think she went on her many trips to the diner or that she went home.

Luke sighed and looked around.

"Well what needed to be fixed?" he asked opening the tool box.

"That thing over there." Lorelai pointed vaguely.

"Where?" he asked craning his neck to see exactly what she was pointing at.

"There!" she said pointing once again.

Luke rolled his eyes and followed Lorelai's finger. A knob on a cabinet was coming loose.

"That?"

"That." she nodded.

"Lorelai!" he growled but he tightened the cabinet knob quickly.

Lorelai plopped down on one of the beds.

"Can't you like take the door down with your tools?" she asked hopefully.

"Don't have the right kind." he said as he sat down on the other bed. Lorelai got up and went over to the window.

"What are you doing?" Luke asked as she yanked at the bottom to get the window to open.

"I can climb out." she stated.

"And fall the 10 feet to the ground?"

Lorelai sat back on the bed. Luke sighed as he played with his hands.

This was going to be a long day.


	2. Coffee and a Kiss

**A/N**_another chap..yay FYI the italics later on is a dream.Yea..So whats this rumor of no GG eppies till January..the rumor people are kidding right...right..O ya know what song is cool..Oh Yoko by John Lennon..I love the beat. Well it took me forever and a day (ooo coool expression) to write this chap and it still sucks..its alot of dialouge..read and review please._

Lorelai glanced around the room,humming a random tune softly.She tried to keep her gaze from Luke,she really did,but that thing called will power had never been very big with her.He was lying on his back hands cupped beneath his head looking handsome,but of course Lorelai could not think that.The need for talk had gone long ago and they had lapsed into comfortable quiet.

"You think well be stuck in here forever Luke ?" Lorelai asked in mock horror.

"And there goes the quiet." Luke grumbled.

"No really.I mean we could be stuck here for a long time !"

Luke turned to his side to glare at her.

"We will not be in here that long Lorelai." he turned onto his back.

Lorelai sighed.Luke sighed.They both stared up at the ceiling trying not to think about the person who was lying on the other bed.Luke adjusted to a more comfortable position,still on his back.Lorelai was becoming increasingly bored.She tried humming again but it got old quickly.

"Luke..." she whined.

"What do you want Lorelai." he answered.

"Nothing."

"Alright then." the room was bathed in silence once again.

"Luke." she started again.

"What !" he said testily.

"Nothing." she replied trying to hide a smirk.Luke rolled his eyes and sighed heavily.

"Well Im bored." Lorelai whined after a few moments silence.

"What a big surprise." Luke retorted.

"Luke." she scolded playfully."Lets do something."

"Like what ?" Luke asked just to pacify her.

"Oh I know we can play a game !" she said eagerly,sitting up her raven hair flying into her face.

"What game ?" he asked as if talking to a five year old.

"Oh what about Truth or Dare ?" she asked bouncing a bit on the bed as she tucked her hair behind her ears.

"No." Luke said firmly letting his hard gaze drift across the ceiling.

"Aww Luke..." she whined.

"No Lorelai." he said exasperated.

"How about...oh I know...Go Fish !"she clapped excitedly.

"You do know we need cards for that."

"Yea.." Lorelai said indignantly and getting up she went over to a side table and with a dramatic flourish pulled out a deck of silver cards.

"Sure..no keys but a deck of cards." Luke mumbled.

"So..will you play ?" Lorelai asked silently daring him to say no so she could bug him some more.

"Fine." Luke said,rolling his eyes.Lorelai clambered over to his bed and he sat up.

Luke was winning and Lorelai was whining.Lorelai threw the cards at Luke as he got a particularly good hand.

"Your cheating !" she accused.

"Lorelai." he warned .She rolled her eyes as she picked up the cards.Soon the card game was over,Luke and Lorelai had both won a few,Luke won the majority,and they had only wasted a hour.

"Well..I should have won all of them." she pouted.Luke tried not to smile,she did that to him all the time,and she was the only one who could.

"Of course." Luke replied.Lorelai stuck out her tongue.

"Tell me a story." Lorelai asked.

"What..Lorelai come on..No..no way."

"Please Luke..if you tell me one Ill tell you one."

"Lorelai..no."

"Please."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Please."

"Fine."

"Really ?"

"No."

"Please Luke."

"No !"

"Ill give up coffee for one day !"

"Really ?"

"No,come on Luke one story."

"Uh uh." Lorelai could see Luke would not budge on this matter so she sighed and lay down on the bed next to Luke.

"What are you doing ?" Luke asked watching her.

"Nothing." she answered.She yawned.

"Im tired." she said as she covered her mouth with her hand.

"I can tell." Luke said dryly.Lorelai shifted to her side,facing Luke,but her eyes were closed.She was asleep.

"Ah..I now know what happens to a Gilmore when lack of coffee sets in."Luke muttered as he moved to the other bed to lay down.He stared at the ceiling tracing patterns with his eyes until that lulled him into a peaceful sleep.

Luke groaned and forced his eye lids awake.He made to get out of the bed and stopped.Nothing was familar,nothing at all.He was not at his apartment and it took him a moment to realize where he was.He looked around,it was probably late afternoon now.He spotted a coffee pot in the kitchen part and shook his head wondering why the place had no working telephone and no keys for the door but had cards and coffee.Making his way over to the kitchen he spotted a peacefully sleeping Lorelai and almost smiled.He struggled with the coffee pots which was nothing like the diners older version.Finally he filled it and managed to get the coffee to splurge into the pot.

_Lorelai was in bed and Luke was next to her,they were both silent but both awake.Luke was playing with her hair,her hand rested lightly on his chest.She breathed in and sighed.Luke looked down and kissed her softly then rose._

_"Ill go get some coffee.Love ya" _

_"Love ya too." Lorelai said as she drifted back to sleep._

The smell of coffee woke Lorelai.She stumbled into the kitchen,still in dream state.Reaching up for a cup but finding nothing she called Luke."Lukkkkeeeee."

Luke came from the bathroom.

"Yea."

"I want coffee...you said youd make some."

"I..-did ?" Luke asked confused but poured her a cup.She took it but did not sip it.

"Yea in bed..you said Ill go get some coffee.so I want some..."Lorelai mumbled sleepily.Luke raised his eye brows.

"Sure..."

Lorelai stumbled over to Luke and gave him a peck on the lips.Luke stood confused and shocked.

Lorelai went over to the bed and took a sip of coffee.She sighed and sunk back into the bed coffee untouched for but a sip.


	3. See Me

A/N Yay it is chapter three..everybody clap your hands !

**Javamaniac**-Then agian I am the essance of weird...Thanks for the review glad you like :)  
**Marcel-Marceau-chicken**-And here it is ! Sorry for the wait.  
**Ronata**-Thanks -Cringes- it did take forever and a day...sorry.  
**orangesherbert7**-Glad you liked it !  
**LukelovesLorelai**--Eats the stars-Thank you !  
**Lukelorelaichick**-hehe...yup.  
**Adam's Song-182**-heres me posting more ! hehe.  
**tom** - Hehe tom I love your reviews.Thanks and..yup Im multitalented,and abnormal !  
**LLfreak8285**- Sorry you had to wait another month -my muse left me.-  
**ProFfeSseR**-Woot here is the update !  
**Lolabelle26**-Thankies-enjoy !-  
**morgi **-Nooo not a thousand ! -I would like to have a thousand though hehe-  
**sarahb2007**-Here you go..the update enjoy !

**Disclaimer**-Not mine.

* * *

Breath escaped his lips in a shallow rush,azure eyes opened wide.Mouth hung open,throat

unpleasantly dry.He,Luke Danes,had dreamed of this day from the moment he met her-or close to it-

and never in his multitude of fantasies-yes he had fantasies- had he dreamed up this particular

situation.At some time during that point his mind went blank,he could not think,he could only stare at

her sleeping form.Suddenly his legs started to give out and with a lurch he sat at the kitchen

table,swallowing hard.Lorelai.Lorelai had.Lorelai had kissed him.Lorelai had kissed him.The thought

alone was enough to send him into a frenzy,had it not been for his mind being blank.He stiffened

when she shifted,but relaxed as she just turned a bit a she continued to sleep.He moved to get up

from his chair,his mind to springing to life-so jumbled he could not stay still.

Then she awoke,he saw her sit up and he froze,his mind painfully blank once more.He can see her

blink the sleep from her sapphire eyes.Breath catches in his throat as she looks at him.And then she

froze.Both sat,frozen to the spot.Her mouth opened and moved,yet the room stayed utterly

silent.Suddenly she remembered all that had happened.Or more that one simple kiss that had

happened.

* * *

He is the first to move,his feet take him unknowingly to the side of the queen bed,indigo optics staring

into her baby blues.They had a moment,but it is gone-slips away through his hands like water-as she

glances down at the floor.She swallows hard and gulps.

"Luke." tone is simple yet shaky.

"Lorelai." he says,not sure what he could say.He sits next to her.

"Im sorry about the ki-"she paused and cleared her throat."the kiss." She looks regretful,and it

shatters his heart.

He only nods.

"I didnt mean to do it,I was half asleep."

Her words only dig deeper into his heart.She regretted it.For that half hour she had slept,she had

allowed him to think he actually had a chance with her.No he had no chance with her.She regretted

it.

"I feel like such a idiot now." she continues.

He swallows,anger and desperation boiling beneath the surface.Why cant she see him ? Hes right

here,hes right in front of her,he does not want her to regret it.

She stops her fumbling catching his expression.Her brow furrows and her voice catches-he looks

completely hurt,almost heartbroken.

"Luke ?" she questions gently.But he twitches and she can see him getting furious.His jaw clenches

and he stands and paces.

"Damn it Lorelai !" he roared,eyes dark.She flinched at his tone,her eyes fill with something closely

resembling fear but it did not deter him.

"Why cant you see me ?"voice was raised and almost desperate,fists clenched.

She watches him through widened eyes,he is oblivious to her now,his voice raised and angry as he

rants nonsense,on why he possibly couldnt be good enough for her.And for the life of her,she does

not know what triggered this explosion.She never thought he would actually want to kiss her,she

believed he would be appalled.She watches taken aback as he paces,face flushed with a desperate

anger.

* * *

Somewhere in his mind he knows he has overeacted.But her silence only urges him on.He does not

know what made him snap,maybe it was the hope that maybe she had finally seen him.He catches the

brief glint of fear in her eyes,he knows she had never really seen him explode before-save for the

incident with Jess.He almost caves almost apologizes for the way he acted-the way he was acting,but

still she stays silent and he cant take it.

His ranting is interrupted by a furious pounding on the door.

"Lorelai !" Sookies anxious voice fills the silence.

"Sookie !" Lorelai called back,slipping past Luke,her gaze down.

"Come on out !" Sookie called through the door.

"I cant" Lorelai said.

"Why not ?" Sookie asked,voice puzzled.

"Im stuck."

"On what ?"

"No Sookie,the doors locked,Im stuck in here."

Silence.

"What was all that yelling about ?" Sookie asked after moment.

"Oh uhm." Lorelai swallowed."Lukes in here too."

"Were you two fighting ?" Sookie asked,her voice hushed because she didnt want Luke to hear.

"I think so." Lorelai said softly.

* * *

The door was finally off its hinges,Lorelai could see the halway.Sometime during the process of

removing the door Luke had slipped off into the bathroom.Lorelai heaved a sigh and disappeared

from the room,fleeing to the safety of her office.Slipping into her chair she sighed.Why had he gotten

so mad ? She was puzzled,for one thing.Of all the things she thought about that kiss it would be that

Luke would be disgusted-he hated her jokes,her coffee addiction.As she sat,she began to see

him.Then it clicked,she knew the town was right.He was always there for her,and Rory.She could get

him to do anything,he would go to the end of the world and back for her.If she concentrated enough

she could almost remember the look in his eyes as he ranted-pure desperation.She felt horrible

now-why couldnt she see him ?-What was wrong with her ? Here was this incredible guy doing

anything he could for her and she turned the other way.

* * *

Luke quickly exited the Inn.He was thoroughly embarrassed,he didnt think he would ever be able to

look Lorelai in the eyes again-that if he ever saw her again after the way he blew up.Knowing her

right now she would be locked in her office,thinking about how much of a ass he was.As he got into

his truck he sighed,wanting to hit his head-hard-upon the steering wheel.But he didnt,instead he

drove back to his diner,got out of his truck and went into his apartment.Taking a seat at his kitchen

table he buried his face in his hands.

* * *

**A/N**. Okay I know Luke would never ever do that.But this is me and this is how Im writing..hehe.Sorry. 


	4. No More Speculations

**A/N-**_Here is chapter four..its not as humorous as I wanted it to be..but it will get more humor...maybe in later chapters._

**suusje32-**_Yay my storys good ! Thankies._

**JavaJunkie22-**_Glad you liked it ! Heres the update sorry for the longish wait._

**Marcel-Marceau-chicken-**_Glad you liked.I tried to get it out fast..at least its faster then before.x.x_

**Luke&&Lorelai 33 -**_Thanks for the review ! Glad you liked._

**lemonade113-**_I hope this was what you wanted x.x_

**bluedaisy05-**_Thanks for the review..hehe I dont think well have to plan the funeral quite yet.Hope you like._

**lorelai gilmore danes1-**_You thought right...ish..hehe thanks for the review._

**georgia -**_heeh thanks..I love fanfic because its fiction..x.x I could have Luke..uhhm...do something unLuke like but Ill try not to._

**Ronata-**_Its a little bit quicker ! Hope you like._

**walkingonsunshine01-**_Glad you liked !_

**orangesherbert7-**_You wont have to wait to long.x.x_

**Ellie -**_Keep your hopes up for this chapter then !_

_**ProFfeSseR-**I tried to fix it but I dont know if it worked.Thanks for the review._

_**Lolabelle26-**here..Im not sure what you mean..but I think I tried to fix it.Thanks for the review._

_**LukelovesLorelai-**Thanks for the review !_

Head swimming with thoughts,both good and bad. As she sat down upon her couch,her brow furrowed,and she sucked in a desperate breath. Luke was her best friend,maybe she could blame the sleep that had clouded her mind. As absurd as it sounded,she remembered every moment of her half dream state,she remembered his surprised expression,the feel of his lips even if it was so brief. She remembered the pain in his voice as he asked her why she couldnt see him. She remembered her silence,his broken expression. She almost panicked at the thought of losing him .As she sat,hands clung onto the arms of the chair,clinging tight and could not let go. The panic was eating at her and she could not hold it back,it blinded her every sense. Her frame left the couch and she was gone,sprinting-yes sprinting- down the street her only intent was the center of town.

Her legs fly over the concrete,shoes pounding into it mercliessly. Breath comes in short pants,face is flushed,her blue eyes bright and alert,sparkling like rain. The diner. Its there. Hes there. She needs his friendship,she needs to know he will be there to lean on..She wants him to know that she does see him.

The bell above the door chimes softly as she races inside,eyes wide.She gulps,raking in cool air.Eye darted around the diner.She barely heard Ceasar tell her Luke was upstairs,as she rushed up the stairs to his apartment.Not even pausing to knock she burst inside.Luke was sitting at his kitchen table-no doubt thinking of earlier events.Lorelai could not have kissed him on purpose.She would never fall for anyone like him.But he had fallen for her.Hard.

His head snaps up as the door bounces off the wall and clicks shut.His eyes are wide and he tries to form words as he looks upon her,her eyes are wild,her cheeks are flushed.And to him shes more beautiful then ever.

"I see you Luke !"

"Lorelai wha-"

"I see you now...I get it I see you !." she cries voice unusually high pitched.

Luke tries to process,mind reeling.Lorelai stood in the doorway the expression on her face much like a deer caught in the headlights.She soon began to feel very embarrassed-maybe she had totally misinterpreted Lukes huge blow up.A shadow fell over her face and Luke could almost see something like fear.She bit her lip and turned to go.Luke was up and to the door and she never even saw him move.

Lukes hand on hers stopped her quickly,her eyes widened and she turned-visibly cringing.

"Im sorry Luke..." she started.

"Dont apologize." his tone was almost harsh but his eyes were calm.

She looks at him expression puzzled.

"But I..."

She was cut off by the amazing feeling she was flying.Lukes lips were upon hers meeting in a slow and passionate kiss.Lorelai responded eagerly,pressing herself close to him.He hold her tight their lips never leaving each others.Lukes cap flew off his head as the kiss intensified -Lorelais hands flew to his neck and he turned, arms around her waist,bringing Lorelai fully into his apartment as he kicked the door shut with a click.Lorelai tentatively deepens the kiss,her eyes closed as are his.Luke accepts this enthusastically.Both of them are thinking why this never happened sooner.Only coming up for air once they make their way to the couch,Luke backs up so he can sit down and Lorelai crawls onto his lap their lips still locked on each others.The kiss becomes more and more heated as the moments wear on.

A good hour later both are lying comfortably on the couch Lorelai nestled in the crook of Lukes arm as he lay on the couch their bodies touching covered by a faded blanket.Lorelai is sleeping while Luke lies awake going back in his head over what had just happened.He and Lorelai .On his couch.Luke shook his head softly removing the thought-he did not want to have to take a cold shower right now when he was so comfortable.Lorelai shifted slightly in her sleep and Luke held his breath-not waiting to ruin the moment.She settled down and Luke could relax.Soon he found his eye lids were heavy and try as he might he could not stop himself from drifting off.

Soon it was morning and all of Stars Hollow was bustling about,everything was normal.Save for the one thing that had the townies the most puzzled-Lukes wasnt open yet.It was 10:00 and Lukes was not open,which threw most of the town members for a loop.Babbette and Ms.Patty already had speculations going around the gossip chain and Taylor was preparing a discussion for the town meeting that night.

The local inn staff were also puzzled-their manager had not shown up yet and had not called in sick.But for all their brains (ha !) the townies had not pieced together this information.Inn owner and diner owner..missing ? The town members had so long fantasied over the idea of the two getting together that they soon lost hope for the two and no longer speculated when either of them went missing as they had in the early years.

Sookie had left 10 messages on Lorelais machine and was currently trying to con Michel into going to her house to see what was up-it was not working-.The breakfast crowd for the diner had given up hope by 11:00 of getting breakfast and most made their ways to Westons.Sookie and Michel put off Lorelais not coming as a Rory emergency and hoped she was okay.

At about 11:30 Luke stirred,fully appreciating his bed-his neck was stiff as was the rest of his body.Half way through his stretching he realized someone else was with him-on the couch-unclothed.Squinting against the harsh afternoon light Luke turned his head to see Lorelai nestled in the crook of his arm.He almost jumped in surprise until he remembered.He and Lorelai had.Oh god.Luke sure did not regret it but he wondered if Lorelai would.Looking around for a blanket he stood up,careful not to wake Lorelai.Luke proceeded to take a shower and get dressed and put on a fresh pot of coffee-for who else but Lorelai.


	5. Unstuck

**_A/N .The final chapter.Woot.Uhm I have alot going on right now,so I thought Id just end it now.I may in the future make a sequel,or another story that starts off where I ended this (not the epiloge-_**

**_Disclaimer.Nope dont own GG. _**

_

* * *

Coffee. _She groaned softly, shifting upon the couch, burying her face into the back to block out the annoying light. Suddenly she felt cold, and realized she wasn't wearing anything underneath the blanket, that was surprisingly not hers. With a disgruntled moan she lifted herself up with her right hand, clutching the blanket to herself with the other. She blinked rapidly, trying to place her surroundings. She could smell the coffee so naturally she turned her head in that direction. Her gaze fell on Luke, town Luke, flannel Luke, her Luke. She smiled inwardly at the thought, but her sleepy blues were transfixed on Luke. She watched silently as he prepared her breakfast, pancakes from what she could tell, and eggs like she always ordered. Silently she got up and slipped into the bathroom after gathering her scattered clothes. She softly shut the door, and quickly dressed, her heart pounding in her chest. What had she done ? She wanted this ,of course she wanted this, but she also knew she was setting herself up for a lot of hurt. Sure ,she knew ,and trusted that Luke would never on his life hurt her, but she could hurt her, she would mess this up so badly she would hurt him. As she pulled her shirt over her head she took a deep breath, and vowed to herself, that she would not mess this up. She would do whatever it took to be with him, and she would not mess this up. She knew she would not,she knew he would not let her.

She peeked out from the slight opening in the door, watching Luke softly before she silently opened the door the rest of the way and crept over to him. Her sock clad feet made no sound over the floor of the apartment, a fact she greatly appreciated. Sneaking up behind him, she snaked a hand around his waist, and grinned into his back when he jumped. He turned around slowly and looked at her, taking in her smiling face, but the defined look of fear settling deep into her sapphire blue eyes. She was only a few inches shorter then him, and they were practically eye to eye.

" Hey…" he managed to choke out, too busy drowning in her bright blue optics. She smiled at him and pressed a quick kiss to his lips. He broke it only to look her in the eyes. She adverted his gaze shyly, her heart still hammering annoyingly in her chest. Every impulse told her to run, escape the hurt while she still could, but a small quiet part of her mind told her to take the chance, be with him, and forget about the hurt. And for the first time in her life, Lorelai Gilmore listened to that small quiet part of her mind.

No one could break the wall of happiness that Lorelai had built around herself that morning.Luke officially closed the diner for the day,though he probably would not have gotten any work done anyway when he would be thinking of Lorelai.They spent the entire day upstairs doing things that Taylor would definitely not approve of.Finally after years of waiting,Lorelai finally could see,really and truly see.Her vision was not clouded by fear,doubt or just plain stubborness.She saw what was there all along,and found herself wondering how she could ever have missed this.It was right in front of her,it had been,and she finally found it.

His lips found hers in a fiery passion,her lips burned from the impact.She fumbled forward,into his solid body,her lips pressing hard against his.The air between them,or lack of air between them,was filled with an unbreakable intensity.They needed to talk,sure,but right now physical contact was more what they needed.Lorelai could not breathe,could not think,and she liked that feeling.She liked it alot.The only thing she could focus was the surprising soft lips of one Luke Danes,and the incredible talent he had for kissing !The oxygen was at minimal,and every time she got a chance she gasped for breath before her lips were tracked back to his,as if by a magnetic force.They could just forget about talking,for now anyway.

A full two hours later and their energy was exhausted,literally. Lorelai could barely move as she lay next to Luke upon the bed,staring at the ceiling,scrutinizing the paint color and wondering if she could convince Luke to spruce it up.Luke was lying next to her,staring at the ceiling,but thankfully he was not obsessing over the faded paint.All he could concentrate on was right beside him.She saw him ! Finally.All he could do was hope he was not dreaming,and then perhaps in that really dumb sappy way,his life would be complete. Absently he took her hand in his and rubbed the soft skin upon her hand with his slightly calloused thumb.Lorelai turned to look at him,a small smile playing upon her lips.The look in her azure optics surprised him,the look was a mixture of fear,adoration and something that resembled...love ? He was not sure,but that was what he saw. And it almost made him,Luke-anti social-I will never show my feelings-stupid sappy crap-Danes, giddy.A girlish word,but that was the only word he could use to describe this feeling that built up in his chest and powered his heart.

"I dont regret the kiss." she said softly,staring into his eyes a shade of blue so deep,she found herself unable to breathe.

"Im glad," he whispered softly,placing a soft kiss upon her forehead.

"I think we should date," she continued after a moment,and she swore she saw a smile flit across his face.

"I am glad you think that," he replied.

"I also think that was the best kiss I have ever had."

"Which one? " Luke asked curiously.

"All of them," she giggled as he blushed.

"Hey Luke," she said her tone serious.

"Yeah ?" he asked softly.

"I think I have always seen you.I was just to afraid to act."

"Same here." Luke said,giving her a small reassuring smile.

"So just so..you know,your the greatest kisser ever," she teased,Luke rolled his eyes.

"Really ?" he played along.

"Yeah,but I think Ill try it a few more times,just to make sure.." she said,with a slight giggle.Luke pulled her toward him with a shake of his head,and placed a strong kiss upon her lips.

Definitely the best kisser." she murmured.

_

* * *

Epiloge._

_Lorelai Gilmore-Danes stood in the room that had brought her and Luke to their senses concerning their relationship.She had been married to Mr.Danes for a blissful month.She had engraved his wedding ring,**Now I see**,in her typical Lorelai fashion.She gazed out the window,looking down onto the Inns property,her eyes sparkling with tears.These were happy tears though,her hand rested upon her stomach thoughtfully.It had been two years since she and Luke had been stuck in this room,the road was rocky for them at first,but they worked through it together.He had proposed to her in this room,asked her to check something in the room,as she walked in,he got down on one knee.Her answer was yes.The wedding was six months later,in the middle of December,when the snow fell heavily.They got married in the town square,in front of the gazebo.They spent their first night as man and wife in this very room.Then they went on their honeymoon to Hawaii.It was a month later,and Lorelai was getting up her nerve to tell Luke that he was going to be a daddy.She did not have to wait long though,a few minutes later he walked in,looking for her,Sookie had tipped him off upon where he could find her.She tunred around slowly,looking him in they eye."Your gonna be a daddy." was all she said before she was swept off her feet and twirled in a circle by one over the moon Lucas Danes.Nine months and fifteen hours later, William Lucas Gilmore-Danes was born,seven pounds six ounces._

**_

* * *

A/N Gah,Im not sure about the ending.Its not my best.But it could do.Blah.Review please. _**


End file.
